


from the moment i saw you, i knew you were going to B-major in my life

by daisydisaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Jazz AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydisaster/pseuds/daisydisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Evans liked Jazz. She liked the feel of her saxophone and the feeling when you were no longer playing but simply a part of the music. She did not like the sexism that came along with Jazz. Join Lily Evans in her adventures to crush the Jazz Patriarchy, and maybe fall in love along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from the moment i saw you, i knew you were going to B-major in my life

**Author's Note:**

> Lily plays sax, Severus is a pianist. Lord Voldemort is like "the Duke" Ellington.  
> James will be there too because I don't know how to not write romance.  
> (Charles) Mingus was a prominent jazz Bassist and my personal hero. He used a fire axe on stage with the Ellington big band to slice the trombonists chair in half during an argument.  
> Comment any ideas you might have, I'm a bassist and wanted to incorporate jazz and HP so this was born.

It was another Friday night in Liverpool and Lily Evans was being the bigger man by giving Petunia the house for her afternoon soiree.  
Lily’s sister threw one regularly, and usually Lily went to her friend Severus’s house but they were in a fight currently because Sev cancelled on Monday night Jams to hang out with Lucius Malfoy whose dad owned a Record Company. It didn’t matter that Sev ended getting a paid gig as the new touring pianist for “Lord” Riddle’s Big Band, Lily and Sev always had Jam sessions on Mondays because that was the day Lily's sister had her boyfriend over. Bleh

Lily's sister, Petunia, was the sort of girl who though lipstick darker than Peach was uncouth and that the only thing that belonged around a ladies neck was a strand of pearls.  
She practiced demure smiles in front of the mirror for hours and ironed her panty hose. She spent hours prepping for her soiree and insisted that it only be referred to as such. Lily found it all in all rather pretentious. 

Not that Lily cared, but Petunia never invited her.  
She didn’t want much to do with her younger sister, who spent most of her time practicing saxophone. Lily wanted to be the best, ever since she was in third grade and a boy told her that girls couldn’t play the saxophone.  
Lily never did well with people telling her she couldn’t do things, especially because she was a girl. The same guy later tried to tell her she couldn’t join the school big band because “It’s always all guys”.  
That was the year she first got detention, for pulling a Mingus and breaking a chair. 

Petunia found the whole jazz thing horrifying and hoped Lily would switch to a classical instrument like the flute. Flutists never stayed out all night getting high with their Jazz bands, and they never played gigs that their Grandparents skipped their sister’s birthday parties for.  
Lily was wandering around her town, unsure of where she was going.  
Sure she could go to Sev’s but then she’d have to apologize because it kind of was her fault, and she was trying to hold out until Mulciber’s girlfriend took him back and Sev wouldn’t have anyone else to hang out with.  
She could also go to Mary MacDonald’s, but Mary’s a stick in the mud who thinks Peach Schnapps makes a good party. She’d want to get drunk on wine coolers and call her ex-boyfriend again to sing “We belong Together” into his voice mail. She'd probably sing it off key too...

None of her bandmates were available either. Frank was off somewhere banging Alice, and Amos was actually banging with some guys who needed a drummer last minute. She didn't like it but Lily was on her own tonight.


End file.
